User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 19
It was time to end Jacob's stay in Bullworth. He ruined last nights dance and I say that was the last straw. But I couldn't handle him alone. I couldn't even use the help of my friends here at Bullworth. I needed my old friends from Oklahoma to come and help. This afternoon I picked up the phone and called them. They were my old crew of Preps from back in Middle School and 9th Grade before I came to Bullworth. Aiden Allison, my best friend from back in Oklahoma. Andrew Looney, a good freind of mine. Nate Kimbrel, good friend. Brandon Chambers, kind of crazy but cool guy. And Aaron Xiong, Asian friend. They knew Jacob like I knew him and could help me better than anyone esle. I called them up and they were in Bullworth the next day. They arrived at the front gates wearing clothes simallar to mine except they wern't wearing Aquaberry Vests like me. Aiden said: "Hey Malcolm! Great to see you man, how have you been?" I said: "Been good Aiden, hows things back in Broken Arrow?" He said: "Great, we bought another house because the other one was getting so unamusing." I smiled and said: "Classic Aiden." Then Nate, Andrew, Brandon, and Aaron all greeted me. We all went to the Boys Dorm to catch up. Nate smirked: "Nice place Malcolm, what's it cost? The boxtop from a box of Captian Crunch?" We all laughed. Nate was the funnyman, he was overweight and had a good sense of humor about everything. Andrew or Looney as we liked to call him was more serious and sarcastic but we all got along. Brandon definatley had a few screws loose but his craziness was too funny to bother us. And Aaron was the Asian guy, Hmong to be exact. We liked his sensible attitude. And then there was Aiden, my best friend from 1st grade to 9th grade when I moved. He was knowlagable about anything, Star Wars to the Titanic he knew everything. After a few hours of talking and laughing Greg and Brian came in and looked confused. Greg said: "Who are those guys Malcolm?" Looney said: "Who are you?" I got up and said to Greg and Brian: "These are my friends from Oklahoma. Nate, Andrew, Aaron, Aiden and Brandon. They're here to help me get rid of Jacob." Greg said: "I thought Jacob ran off scared, we threw him and his friends in the fountian right?" I said: "Yea, but he's still here in town. We're going to get rid of him for good tonight." Brian said: "I want to go." greg nodded and said: "Yea, me too. We should help." Aiden said: "Why should you guys help? We don't need you." Greg got angry and said: "Shut up moron!" Aiden got up out of his chair and said: "The fuck you say?" Before Greg could respond I said: "Guys. Let's not argue, were here to get rid of Jacob and we'll work together. Aiden, Greg and Brian are my friends too so try to get along with them." Aiden sat back down. Aaron said: "It's getting late, we better go." I said: "Alright, we'll go to the graveyard where they hangout, let's go." Everyone got up and followed me out the door. Nate said: "I'm hungry, when are we going to eat?" Greg said: "Hey, can someone tell Don Vito here to shut up?" Nate said: "No, I think I'm more of a Phil." We all laughed. Aiden, Looney, Nate, Brandon, Aaron and I got into my PMP-600. Greg and Brian rode their bikes. We drove throught town into Bullworth Vale and parked by the road to the cementary and waited for Greg and Brian. As they got near we all got out of the car. I opened the trunk of my PMP-600 and got out the Fedoras. All 6 of us put on our black Fedoras. Greg and Brian looked confused. Greg said: "Why are you guys wearing Fedoras?" Brandon said: "That's how we roll playa." I said: "It's just what we all wore back in Middle School and in the 9th grade." I also got out a few flashlights, and baseball bats. We headed down the road as quietley as we could. A wolf let out a howl and Brandon screamed. I wisperd: "Shut up." We continued until we got to the graveyard where there was a campfire. They were sitting there with more guys than usual. They too had brought backup. Damn, they also had Grady Hayes, MaKay Kelley and Luke's bitch of a girlfriend Jayden George. Brian asked who they were and I told him. Grag whisperd as we hid behined the stone wall: "I brought this." He handed me a Colt 1911. I gave it back to him and whisperd angrily: "Put that shit away, whats wrong with you." Greg laughed and said: "It's a friggen airsfot gun to scare them, relax." I laughed too. Jacob got up to pee and went over to the church. rag clmibed the wall and knocked him outcold and dragged him back over. Then we made our attack agianst them. We raised our baseball bats and let out a yell. We charged them and started beating on them with our bats. We were letting them have it, even Jayden who we didn't care was a girl. Eventually we threw down our bats and switched to fistacuffs. We beat the crap out of every one of them and called the mercenary I hired to return them to Oklahoma. We won't be botherd by them anymore. We put out the fire and went to check on Jacob who we would let stay for a while longer so we could have some fun with him. We wlaked over to where we left his outcold body by the stone wall. But somthig was wrong. He wasn't there. We noticed footprints leading into the woods. I said: "Damn it! he escaped!" Jacob was still on the loose. And we didn't know where he was. Category:Blog posts